In Our Time Of Dying Series: Temptation
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Seventh and Last in the "In Our Time Of Dying" Series. Full Summary inside. Don't own Criminal Minds. Enjoy! Jennifer Jareau/Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid/OC, MAYBE!
1. Chapter 1

**Seventh and last in the "In Our Time Of Dying" Series. The BAU team get the shock of their lives as Agent Amanda Strauss (Kristen Bell), FBI Section Chief Director Erin Strauss's (Jayne Atkinson) daughter joins the BAU under her mother's orders. Amanda shows immediate interest in Derek Morgan (Shemar Moore) and Jennifer Jareau (A.J Cook) can't help the jealousy she feels over it. J.J becomes matchmaker as Spencer Reid (Matthew Gray Gubler) shows interest in Amanda, and she tries to get the two together so she can have Morgan all to herself. But will her plans work? Or will Morgan give in to temptation and take Amanda in on her interest? Will J.J find comfort in Reid over this? And will this intervene with catching the killer in their next case? Elsewhere, Emily Prentiss (Paget Brewster) and Aaron Hotchner (Thomas Gibson) face a 'bump' in their relationship and David Rossi (Joe Mantegna) gets a call from someone in his past. Who could it be? AND elsewhere, Penelope Garcia (Kirsten Vangsness) is teamed up with her boyfriend Kevin Lynch (Nicholas Brendon) once again for the case, and Kevin's got a bit of a surprise for her...what could THAT be? **

**All the answers will be given in this LAST installment of the "In Our Time Of Dying" Series. Set a couple of weeks after the last story.  
**

**A/N: HEYYYY GUYSS! After months of stories (six of them, last time I counted), we're finally at the end of this series! *CUE THE FIREWORKS* I just wanna thank everyone who's been following the series since the very beginning, and I hope that this ending absolutely and 100%ly satisfies you guys! I hope you guys like my choice of choosing actress Kristen Bell as my character of Amanda Strauss :D, Kristen is the bomb and well, she's hell funny. Finally, I won't delay it for much longer!**

**HERE IT IS! :D**

**

* * *

**

"Agent Hotchner, can I have a word with you?" Hotchner looked up from his paperwork to see FBI Section Chief Director Erin Strauss at the door, smiling at him.

"Of course, Erin. Come in." Hotchner lay his pen down as Strauss sat down on the seat in front of him, sighing.

"I have reason to believe that you and Agent Prentiss have started a romance?" Strauss said sternly, her eyebrow raised. Hotchner cleared his throat.

"What uh, gave you that impression?"

"It's practically gossip around the entire Bureau, Agent Hotchner." Strauss said, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. Hotchner chuckled.

"Well, yes, I suppose the rumours are true." She sighed.

"You know that relationships within the office are prohibited?"

"I know, but what me and Emily share, is well...it's special." Hotchner said, smiling slightly. Strauss laughed.

"That's good to hear, in a way. But I have a fear that all these inter-office relationships might prevent you from doing your work right. I've been hearing that Derek Morgan and Jennifer Jareau are starting something as well?"

"Oh, uh, well..." Strauss help up her hand, silencing him. She sighed.

"I'm bringing someone into the office to join the team, keep you all in order."

"Really? That's not necessary-"

"I believe it is." Strauss said sternly. Hotchner sighed, but nodded.

"Very well then, who?"

* * *

**Nightclub: 02:00AM**

_Baby let me love you down_  
_ There's so many ways to love you_  
_ Baby I can break you down_  
_ There's so many ways to love you_  
_ Got me like, oh my god I'm so in love_  
_ I found you finally, you make me want to say_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _  
_ Oh my gosh_

Morgan danced with the J.J intensely holding his hands at her hips as she swayed to the music. He saw Reid, Garcia and Prentiss eyeing him from the corner of the bar, giving him the thumbs up but he ignored them, paying attention only to J.J and how she danced. Morgan laughed as J.J dropped low.

"I'm so drunk!" She yelled at him and this made Morgan laugh even more.

_I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the Dance floor_  
_ She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, Dropping, dropping low_  
_ Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight_  
_ This was something special; this was just like Dynamite_  
_ Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow_  
_ Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style_  
_ Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like, _  
_ Ooh (oooh) she got it all_  
_ Sexy from her head to toes_  
_and I want it all, it all, it all_

Morgan went with J.J to the bar to get some water and Morgan saw a young woman sitting on a stool looking at him appreciatively, smiling.

"Can I buy you a drink?" She said, smiling. Morgan looked at her. She was beautiful. Blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes, with a flower in her curled hair and a tight-fitting blue dress on with black heels. He looked from her, to J.J next to him, who looked like she was going to throw up, but who, in his eyes, still looked gorgeous in her hot red dress.

"Sorry, I think I gotta take Miss drunk here home!" He said over the music. She laughed, smiling.

"Fair enough!" She yelled. Her phone rang and she looked at it, seeing the caller ID.

"Oh, this seems important. I'll see you later!" She said, hopping of the stool.

"See you around!" Morgan yelled back. She nodded, smiling then walked through the crowd to the exit. Morgan helped J.J walk back to the others.

"Hotchner just called us, told us to get to the office straight away." Prentiss said.

"Right, If we can get this one sober." Just then, J.J hurled into a bucket of ice next to her, moaning. Morgan chuckled and him and the others helped her into the car.

"Poor J.J's a drunkey monkey!" Garcia said in a squeaky voice, pinching her cheeks.

"Shut up." She whispered, pushing her hair back as she hurled over the window onto the road. Reid laughed at her.

"Wish Hotchner and Rossi were here to see this." Prentiss said, wrinkling her nose, but laughing as J.J retched again.

"You done? I don't wanna drive the car and have your vomit flying into someone else's window." Morgan asked J.J, laughing.

"Ew!" Garcia and Prentiss said at the same time.

"Okay, done." Morgan started the car.

"No, wait!" J.J retched once more out of the window, then pulled her head back into the car and rolled the window up.

"I'm good." She whispered. Garcia handed her a tissue and she wiped her mouth as Morgan drove to the office.

* * *

"Hey Hotch, we got your call, what is it?" Morgan said, entering his office with Prentiss, Reid, Garcia, J.J and Rossi, who had joined them in the elevator.

"Guys, i'd like you to meet the newest member of our team, Agent Strauss."

"Agent Strauss? As in Erin Strauss?" Morgan said, confused.

"No, actually." They team spun around as they heard a voice at the doorway. Morgan saw FBI Section Chief Director Erin Strauss standing at the doorway, smiling.

"Team, this is Amanda Strauss, my daughter, and your newest member." Erin Strauss said, moving sideways. Morgan gasped as the girl from the bar stepped in the doorway, smiling.

"Aren't you the guy from the bar?" Amanda said, narrowing her eyes at him and smiling.

"Amanda, these are Agents Jennifer Jareau-" She shook J.J's hand.

"Emily Prentiss." She shook Prentiss's hand next.

"David Rossi, Penelope Garcia, Dr. Reid." She shook each of their hands and reached Morgan last.

"And Derek Morgan." She shook Morgan's hand, grinning.

"This should be fun."

* * *

**for the final time! CUE THE CRIMINAL MINDS THEME SONG! *begins playing piano* hahaha! so, you guys like, dislike? do tell! p.s i'm not an avid fan of RNB music, so if I got the song wrong for this kind of scene, i'm reallyyy sorry!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys so you liking the way the story is going so far? Leave me some reviews guys :D they truly motivate me to keep going :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**_"'Tis one thing to be tempted, another thing to fall.' William Shakespeare."_**

"So, how did you get Agent Jareau so sober so quickly?" Amanda asked, looking at Morgan. He smiled.

"She puked about all the contents of her alcohol on the way here." He said laughing. She wrinkled her nose, laughing.

"Ew." J.J stared at them both with narrowed eyes.

"'Ew!'" She copied in a high squeaked voice, scoffing. Prentiss chuckled, looking at J.J in disbelief.

"Are you jealous?"

"What, no!" J.J said, rolling her eyes. Prentiss laughed, but stopped abruptly and grabbed J.J's hand.

"Can you come with me. I need to do something."

"What?" Prentiss steered her toward the toilets.

"What you need me to hold your hand?" J.J asked, confused.

"No. Just stand guard."

"Okay?" J.J asked, even more confused. Prentiss entered a cubicle and J.J checked for anyone coming in. Prentiss came out a couple of moments later-

holding a white stick in her hands.

"Oh my god!" J.J yelled.

"SHHH!" Prentiss hissed. J.J covered her hand with her mouth.

"You're pregnant!" She half squeaked-half whispered.

"I dunno! It's why i'm taking the test, isn't it?" Prentiss said.

"But-But...OH MY GOD!" She yelled again.

"J.J!" Prentiss hissed, shushing her again.

"Aaron?" J.J whispered.

"No, Ghandi!" Prentiss said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh my god, Emily!" She hugged Prentiss and Prentiss sighed.

"I'm not even sure yet, I gotta wait till this tells me."

"What's going on in here?" Garcia walked in and J.J grabbed her and dragged her into the toilet.

"Prentiss thinks she might be pregnant!" J.J squealed.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Can you two keep it down!" Prentiss begged.

* * *

"What the hell is going on in there?" Morgan said, staring at the girl's bathroom in wonder and confusion.

"I have no idea." Reid said, staring too.

"I hope they're not talking about me." Amanda said, chuckling nervously. Morgan smiled reasurringly at her.

"If they were, they would be saying good things only."

"Oh, thank you." Amanda said, bowing her head at him.

* * *

"And there's gonna be little Aaron-Emily's walking around the place, and they're gonna be so tiny and squishy and boogey oogey!" Garcia said, doing wierd faces and funny noises.

"Guys, enough, okay?" Prentiss said, laughing.

* * *

"Guys, we got a case and-where is everyone?" Hotchner asked, Morgan, Amanda and Reid.

"Rossi's gone to get something from his car and all the girls are in the toilets squealing and talking about...I don't know...something." Morgan said. Hotchner stared at the toilet in confusion and walked over to it, knocking on the door.

* * *

"Ladies?"

"Ah!" Prentiss dropped the white stick then hastily picked it up.

"Crap."

"Yeah, Hotch?"

"Uh, we've got a case. I'm briefing now, if you could, I don't know, come on over here or something. It's a pretty important case."

"Uh, yeah, okay, we're on our way." J.J yelled.

"Um, guys..." Prentiss said. She had gone pale. J.J and Garcia looked at her. She was looking at the stick.

"What does it say? What does it say?" J.J asked anxiously. Prentiss looked at her, then ran into the toilet and vomited, dropping the stick when she ran.

"Garcia, what's the result?" J.J asked. Garcia looked at it from the floor and gasped.

"Oh my god, Jayj. It's positive."

"What?" J.J squeaked.

"It's positive! Prentiss is pregnant!"

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

**haha sorry it's a short one guys, but i think it's enough excitement for one chapter, yeah? hehe, hit us with reviews, cause the next chapter should be coming up soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

The girls were giggling like crazy on their way into the briefing room, but put their serious faces on when they entered.

"We've got a an apparent future hostage situation on our hands in Las Vegas."

"Future hostage situation? What do you mean?" Amanda asked.

"Las Vegas police department just rang to tell me that they got an anonymous tip from someone who said they think someone is going to bomb the Ranch Casino. They said they 'overheard' someone talking about bombing the place tonight."

"Did they get an ID on the person who rang?"

"No, the person shut the phone before they could get a location on the person's whereabouts."

"So, why are they calling us? Why don't they just call S.W.A.T?" Amanda asked. J.J had to admit, these were pretty solid questions, the girl was smart. But she saw her look at Morgan and smile, and saw Morgan smile back at her, and her nice thoughts about Amanda disappeared at once.

"They think we might be able to profile the people at the Casino and find out which one of them is the unsub."

"Unsub?" Amanda asked, confused.

"Unknown Subject. So, are we taking the case? It's pretty risky Hotchner. Most bombers tend to explode the bombs when they find feds hanging around the place." Reid said anxiously.

"I know it's risky, guys. But people's lives are at stake here."

"Okay..." Reid said, though he looked hesitant.

"Garcia, I want you to go and get Kevin."

"Kevin? As in my Kevin? As in Kevin Lynch?" Garcia said, surprised.

"Yes, we're going to need you two at Las Vegas. You need to hack into the computer mainframe to see all of the cameras for any potential suspects, and last I checked, you're amazing, but not that amazing. No one can keep their eyes on over five hundred cameras at once. I've already got a plan figured out." Hotchner took a deep breath, then continued.

"Amanda, Prentiss, Rossi and J.J, you're going to be going undercover inside the casino." Prentiss and J.J nodded. Amanda seemed hesitant, but defiant when she nodded as well. Rossi nodded as well.

"You'll just be posing as gamblers, but at the same time, I want you four to be checking out anyone suspicious. Amanda, you're great for this case, your mother told me you specialise in behaviour during an attack, you anticipate someone's next move, correct."

"Yes, sir." She said, smiling slightly. Hotchner nodded.

"J.J, Prentiss, Rossi, you three are gonna be keeping your eyes peeled as well. I know you're not really a profiler, J.J, but you can do this." She nodded.

"Got it."

"Reid, Morgan, and myself are gonna help Garcia and Kevin look for anyone suspicious. If we get a hit, we'll contact you through the earpieces."

"Okay." Rossi's phone rang shrilly and he looked at the Caller ID.

"I'll be uh, right back." He walked out, answering the phone and the team stared after him.

"Wierd." Garcia said in a sing song voice.

"He'll be back like he said. Garcia, get Kevin and whatever equipment you need. Wheels up in three hours." Hotchner walked out. Amanda walked up to J.J and Prentiss.

"Looks like we're going undercover huh?" Amanda said nervously. Prentiss put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"We're gonna be okay. I know this is scary, you're first case and you're going undercover, but you've got nothing to worry about." Amanda smiled.

"Thanks." She gave J.J a small smile then walked out after the others.

"I can't go undercover when i'm pregnant! This is stupid!" Prentiss burst as soon as Amanda left the room. J.J tried not to laugh.

"You're gonna be okay. We'll bag and tag this guy and then YOU are gonna tell Hotchner the good news." Prentiss grimaced.

"What if he takes it badly?" She said, biting her lip.

"He won't. Now come on, let's go get our _Alias _on." J.J said, pretending to Karate Chop a bad guy and walking out like she was a spy. Prentiss chuckled, but followed her.

* * *

"Emily, do you know where I put my suit?" Hotchner asked from his bedroom.

"Uh, I think it's in the cupboard, Aaron." She called to him.

"Oh, right. Thanks!" He yelled back. Prentiss turned back to Jack, Aaron's son, and continued playing cars.

"BANG!" She said, giggling as Jack laughed. She picked him up and sat him in her lap, hugging him.

"You're getting so big kid!" She said, tickling him. He laughed, squirming away from her. He lay on the coach and she sighed, running her hand through his hair.

"Hey, Jack, I got a big boy question for you, okay?" She said. He looked at her seriously.

"Okay." He said. Prentiss cleared her throat and checked to hear if Hotchner had the water running.

"Before Aunty Jessica comes over to babysit you, I wanna ask...how do you feel about a little brother or sister, huh?" She asked, brushing his hair back. He pulled a concentrated face and Prentiss tried not to laugh.

"I would like that." He said, nodding. Prentiss smiled, nodding with him.

"You like that?"

"Uh huh. I do."

"That's good." Prentiss said, smiling, tears falling down her eyes as he kissed Jack's forehead.

"We ready to go?" Prentiss turned and saw Hotchner at the door, looking at her strangely.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, suspicious.

"Jack said something funny, they're laugh tears." She wiped them away and stood up to answer the door when someone knocked on it.

"Hey, Jessica." Jessica gave Emily a hug, smiling then ran over to Jack.

"Hi, big boy!" She said, grinning.

"See you later, Jessica. Thanks for babysitting."

"No problem." Hotchner gave Jack a kiss than followed Prentiss out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sherriff Parkman!" Hotchner called across the room. Amanda looked at all the officers scurrying around the office frantically.

"Please tell me you're the FBI?" He said, shaking Hotchner's hand. Hotchner nodded.

"I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, these are SSA's Morgan, Prentiss, Strauss, Rossi, Jareau, Garcia, Lynch and Dr. Reid." The Sherriff shook each of their hands.

"This situation is out of control. S.W.A.T wants to bombarde the place, shut it down for the week, but the owners of the casino won't budge, said they'd lose too much business."

"And better so, if S.W.A.T gets there, the people who are planning on bombing the place will know someone tipped off authorities and will probably go after anyone they suspect of foul play." Hotchner said sternly. Sherriff Parkman nodded. He handed Hotchner expensive looking clothes.

"For your undercover people." He said, seeing the confused look on Hotch's face.

"Right."

"Hotch, you know how I told you about my old gambling problem, I don't think going undercover in a casino is a good option for me." Rossi said.

"Very well. You're right. Reid, you'll take his place."

"But-" Reid said nervously, but Hotchner gave him a very Hotch-like look, and Reid simply nodded. Once Strauss, Reid, Prentiss and J.J had changed into the expensive clothes, the team got a lift in a van to the Ranch Casino. They stayed inside the van the whole time while Hotchner went over the plan with them.

"Amanda, Reid, Prentiss, J.J, here you go." Hotchner handed them earpieces.

"Keep them in at all times, please!" He said.

"Got it." They said, putting the earpieces in their ears. As soon as they were all suited up and ready, Amanda, Spencer, Emily and Jennifer went inside the Casino.

"Don't stress, girls. That's rule number one to being undercover." Reid said, smiling.

"And what's rule number two?" J.J asked, smirking. Reid grinned at her.

"Look like you're having fun." Reid opened the doors to the casino and bright lights and jangling sounds filled all their ears.

"Wow." Amanda said, looking at everything in awe. Reid practically ran to the slot machines. Amanda went to the roulette table with Prentiss and J.J.

"Remember you're not gonna actually play, you're gonna tell the people at the table you're with the FBI and to take you in as a civilian."

"Got it." Prentiss watched and saw that Reid was only pretending to play the slot machines, his eyes actually swarming the entire place for a suspect. J.J and Prentiss went to the roulette table, glee written all over their faces.

"This is so cool!" J.J said, giggling as they began playing, but Amanda was watching the dealer with observative eyes. He was sweating profusely and kept looking at the other two men at the table nervously. Amanda looked at the two men and saw that they seemed calm, but were staring at the ladies as if they were disrupting something important. Amanda pretended to drop her ring. She bent down to pick it up and looked under the table. There was a briefcase. Amanda narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but got back up and slowly walked over to Reid.

"What's up?"

"I think the two guys at the Roulette table are our guys." She said. Reid stared at her with wide eyes.

"Really?" He hissed. Amanda nodded.

"Damn, we should tell Hotch-"

"Hello, agents." Amanda gasped as she felt a gun poke at her back. She turned and saw Prentiss and J.J had guns at their backs as well by the other man. The man pointing the gun at Amanda was also pointing one at Reid. Everyone at the casino seemed oblivious to what was happening.

"Let's go for a walk over here, okay?" The two men led the four agents to the emergency exit, which they went into.

"You don't have to do this, guys." Reid said, holding his hands in surrender.

"Shut up." One of the men said fiercely, he pistol-whipped Reid across the head and he fell to the floor, clutching his head. Prentiss went to bend down to check on him, but one of the men pointed a gun at her.

"Don't move." He said angrily. Prentiss put her hands up in surrender.

"Come on, Danny, let's just kill them and get it over and done with!" The man holding the gun at J.J and Amanda said angrily.

"No, no. We're not gonna kill them, Andrew. We're not." Danny said, smirking.

* * *

"Guys!" Hotchner, Morgan and Rossi turned at Garcia and Kevin's anxious voices.

"What?"

"They've got Reid, Prentiss, J.J and Strauss!"

"What?"

"They figured out they were FBI agents somehow!" Garcia said in a strained voice. They looked at the screen and saw Reid on the floor in the emergency exit with the others, two men pointing guns at them.

"J.J!" Morgan yelled. He made to get out of the van, but Hotchner stopped him.

"You can't! It'll compromise everything!"

"Everything's already been compromised, man!" Morgan said angrily. Hotchner still held him back.

"You're risking her life more by going in there!" He hissed. Morgan sighed, but stopped struggling.

"We've gotta get them out of there." Morgan whispered, staring at J.J on the screen, wishing he could walk right through it and save her.

* * *

**uh oh, spaghetti oh's! liking it so far? next chapter should be coming up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Reid! REID!" Reid opened his eyes, pain throbbing in his skull and was met with blurry images.

"REID!" He blinked a couple of times and everything became less blurry. He could hear someone calling his name faintly.

"Reid, come on, wake up!" The voice became slightly louder, he saw a white canopy with a blurry image hovering over him. An angel, perhaps?

"Reid? You with us?"

"Ugh..." Finally, the voice was fully heard, and the images were clear. Amanda Strauss was standing over him, her blue eyes filled with concern for the young agent. She laughed in relief, tears swimming in her eyes.

"You're okay!" She hugged him and he sighed, hugging her back.

"Wah-What happened?" He said faintly.

"We're still at gunpoint." J.J said in a somewhat bored and annoyed voice, looking at the two men who were arguing about the fates of the agents.

"I saw we kill them!"

"We can't kill them, then we'll be on the run for killing four FBI agents! We'll probably have a bounty the size of the white house on our heads!" Danny said, grabbing his hair in frustration.

"Then let's get out of here and detonate the bomb!"

"They'll still know it's us! Besides we haven't even activated the bomb yet! The cameras have our photos, probably our names by now, they've probably got a van full of FBI agents out there watching our every move!" Danny said.

"We gotta kill them, Danny, it's our only option!" Andrew said angrily.

"SHUT UP!" Danny pointed the guns at the agents again.

"Get up!" They all got up, Amanda clutching Reid. Reid looked at her, butterflies forming in his stomach. He couldn't help but notice she was very beautiful, even in a situation like the one they were in.

"Stay here! Move, and we kill you!" Danny grabbed Andrew and walked back out of the emergency exit into the casino, Andrew huffing angrily. J.J sighed in relief and connected to Hotchner through her earpiece.

"Hotch!"

"You have to get everyone out of there!" Hotchner yelled.

"How? We can't exactly just go out there and yell at everyone to get out of there, they'll kill anyone they can put a bullet through!" She said fiercely.

"Wait, i'm pulling up blue prints, there should be fire alarms somewhere on the casino level, if you pull it, everyone should get out in time." Garcia said.

"But what if they hear the fire alarm and decide to detonate?" Reid said.

"No, no. The bomb is inside a briefcase. I don't think they've activated it yet. If we keep the bomb away from them, they shouldn't be able to detonate it." Amanda said.

"Okay, I've got three fire alarms, one in a basement below the casino, one in the casino itself, and one in the attic, a floor above the casino. You have to pull all three of them to get the sirens going." Garcia said. Reid took a deep breath.

"I'll go for the bomb, keep it away from the boys. You three, go for the fire alarms. J.J, go for the basement one. Amanda, go for the attic one, Prentiss, you go for the casino one." They all went to exit the casino, and J.J broke contact with Hotchner, grabbing Prentiss's arm.

"You be one of the first to get out of here, Prentiss. We don't want that unborn baby being harmed." Prentiss looked at her sympathetically as Reid gasped.

"You're pregnant?" He whispered.

"Now's not the time, but yes, I am. Now, go!" They drew their guns and stepped out of the exit, looking for signs of the boys anywhere. Reid cursed as he saw that the briefcase was with the boys, but ran, hiding behind one of the slot machines. Prentiss looked at all the walls, searching for her fire alarm as she saw J.J going downstairs and Amanda going up, her gun raised. Finally, Prentiss saw it behind a vase on a desk-

And Andrew and Danny were in clear view of it.

"Damn it, I've located my fire alarm, but I can't pull it, Andrew and Danny will see me." Prentiss told Hotchner.

"Wait for them to be distracted, then run toward it. You got this, Emily." He said. Prentiss sighed, but drew herself up, taking deep breaths.

"I got this." She whispered.

* * *

Amanda ran up the stairs as fast as she could, then when she reached the attic, grabbed her torchlight and looked around for the fire alarm.

"Come on, you son of a bitch, where are you?" She said anxiously. Finally she found it, ran toward it and pulled.

"YES!" She whooped, connecting to the others on her earpiece.

"Guys, Amanda here, got my fire alarm, on my way back down."

"Good job, Amanda!" She heard Reid, Prentiss and Hotchner saw to her. Grinning, she made her way back down the stairs.

* * *

"Damn it, where the hell is this fire alarm?" J.J said angrily, pushing boxes down and looking for the fire alarm. She couldn't see it anywhere.

"Son of a- Garcia, where is this fire alarm?" She half-yelled.

"On a wall, near the entrance to the "Records" Room."

"Records Room." J.J looked at the nameplate on the entrance of her room and saw it said Janitors Closet.

"SON OF A BITCH!" She ran towards the Records Room.

* * *

Prentiss saw Danny and Andrew turn and ran toward the desk, pushing the vase down and pulling the fire alarm, then running back behind the slot machines with Reid.

"This is Prentiss, just pulled my fire alarm."

"NO!" She heard Morgan say.

"What, what?" Prentiss said, confused.

"I won't have time to get back up." J.J said through the earpiece. Prentiss saw Amanda freeze in the middle of the room, her eyes glazed over.

"What?" Prentiss heard her say through the earpiece, and out loud where she was standing.

"Get over here!" Prentiss hissed at her. She ran back to where Emily and Reid were sitting and contacted J.J again.

"What do you mean, you won't be able to get back up?" She demanded.

"I pull my fire alarm, they all go off. By the time I get back up there, the boys will know and everyone will be gone." J.J said.

"No, no no!" Prentiss said, tears sliding down her face.

"You listen to me, all three of you! You get out of there as soon as I pull this thing, you got me?"

"But, Jayj-"

"I'm serious! YOU NEED TO GO!" She yelled. Reid closed his eyes, sighing and Amanda swore loudly.

"Give me you're word, all three of you." J.J said, fiercely, and it sounded like she was crying too.

"My word." Reid whispered sadly.

"My word." Amanda said, sighing.

"My-my word." Prentiss said, tears falling thickly down her face. They heard the alarm go off and Reid grabbed Amanda and Prentiss, dragging them out as everyone ran toward the entrance, screaming "Fire!".

* * *

"J.J ran as fast as she could to the entrance, but when she got to the top, she saw the boys had locked the doors, and the bomb was open in front of them, a device switch in Danny's hand.

"Game's over for you, Agent." He said, smirking. J.J sighed, looking around the place that would now be her tomb. Then-

Realisation came crashing through her like a wave.

"Morgan! MORGAN!" J.J contacted him through her earpiece.

"J.J!" Morgan said anxiously.

"Morgan, I love you!" She blurted out, tears falling down her face.

"What?"

"I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you! God, that feels so good to get it off my chest!" She laughed nervously, crying.

"I love you, J.J. Now get out of there!" Morgan said fiercely.

"Can't. There's no way out. I love you." J.J looked at the emergency exit, sighing. Danny's hand pressed down on the detonator.


	6. Chapter 6

BOOM!

Fire erupted from the casino as an explosion the size of a nuclear bomb went through the entire building. The glass on the police cars surrounding it exploded and officers ducked, avoiding the fire-y flames.

"NO! J.J!" Morgan yelled. He ran towards the building but Hotchner grabbed him, holding him back.

"She's gone, Morgan. She's gone." Hotchner said sadly.

"No, no! J.J! NO!" He fell to the floor in grief, still crying J.J's name. The team sat there, watching the building in shock and sorrow.

"She can't be dead, she can't be dead, she can't be dead!" Morgan said over and over again as Hotchner held him back.

"I'm not." He heard a croaky voice say through the earpiece. He looked up, gasping.

"J.J? J.J, where are you!" He yelled.

"Look at the gate." Morgan turned, looking at the gate where the emergency exit was and saw J.J standing there, black soot all over her body, but unharmed.

"J.J!" He ran toward her, lifting her into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

I'm okay." She said, coughing. Morgan looked at her, crying with relief.

"You're okay!" He said.

"I'm okay!" She said, grinning. He twirled her around happily as she laughed. He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, hearing the wolf whistles and laughter from the team near the van. Fire brigades came soon, and Hotchner carried J.J back to the van. They placed a ventilator mask on J.J to help her breathe, but J.J kept grinning at Morgan.

"You didn't just say you loved me in a spur of the moment thing, did you?" He said, raising an eyebrow. She laughed, and took the ventilator mask off.

"No, I actually do love you, dopey." She said, grinning. He kissed her again.

"Love you, too." He went with her inside the ambulance and the two of them drove away from the team. Prentiss and Hotchner were walking away when she grabbed him and kissed him. He laughed when she broke away from him.

"You okay there skippy, you seem a bit-"

"I'm pregnant." Emily blurted out, sighing. Hotchner looked at her with blank eyes.

"What?" He said.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated, breathing out deeply. "God that feels good to say." Emily said, rubbing her chest. "Been building up inside me all day, but yes, i'm pregnant, and it's yours." She said. Hotchner didn't seem to take anything in.

"Aaron?" Emily said uncertainly, worry etched all over her face. He looked at her-and his face broke into a grin.

"We're gonna have a baby!" he said. He hugged her tightly and they both laughed. Reid looked at Prentiss and Hotchner, grinning.

"I think she told him." Amanda said, looking down at Reid from the van with a cocked eyebrow. Amanda and Reid both looked at the sky, which was going through it's twilight hours.

"Twilight." They both said at the same time. They looked at each other.

"You haven't read the book, have you?" Reid said suspiciously.

"What the vampire book? No." She said, snorting and scoffing. He grinned at her.

"Never had time for books that don't make sense." They said at the same time. Amanda's eyes widened.

"You wanna go out for dinner?" Reid said. She grinned.

"I'd love to." She jumped down from the van and linked arms with Reid, walking away from the firey scene. Garcia watched them go.

"J.J will be pleased." She said, turning to Kevin, who was down on one knee with a box in his hands. She squeaked.

"Kevin!" She said, in a high-pitched voice.

"I know that we're not on a beach, but it's during the twilight hours, so I think this should be good enough, right?" He said nervously, looking at Garcia. She looked at him confused, then remembered that Prentiss had told Kevin her fantasy proposal scene.

"Oh, Kevin..." She whispered, tears falling down her face.

"I will love you forever. Even more then I love you right now. But just, give me the pleasure, of being able to call you my wife. Penelope Garcia, will you do me the honour of joining my hand in marriage, and marrying me?" Kevin said, smiling at her. Garcia bent down next to him.

"Yes." She whispered. Kevin gasped in happiness, then placed the hand on Garcia's left finger. She kissed him passionately and Rossi watched them. His phone buzzed and he answered it, knowing who it would be.

"Erin? Yes, yes. I know...You're daughter's a great agent, in fact, I think she's taken an interest in young Agent Reid. She's gonna fit right in with the team. Say, Erin, how about me and you go to this lovely Thai restaurant?" he said, walking away into the sunset.

* * *

**last chapter coming up soon! We're at the end! I'm hoping you guys are liking how i'm ending it, and I know, three chapters in one night, you're lucky day kids! hope you love the last chapter as much as I loved writing it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**6 Months Later**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Amanda! Happy Birthday to you! Hip Hip! HOORAY! Hip Hip! HOORAY! Hip Hip! HOORAY!" Amanda laughed and blew out her candles, amid many claps, cheers and laughter.

"Thank you, my fellow agents!" She said, nodding toward all of them.

Emily Prentiss, who's belly was growing quite big, her arms wrapped around the waist of Aaron Hotchner, who was grinning like any other man would love to be in his place.

To Penelope Garcia and Kevin Lynch, who had just gotten back from their honeymoon.

To David Rossi, who had his hands on the shoulders of her mother, Erin Strauss, who was crying proudly.

To Derek Morgan and Jennifer Jareau, who were raising their champagne glasses to her, their arms wrapped around each other.

To her boyfriend, Spencer Reid, who was grinning at her.

"You guys are probably the best teamates, and frankly, family, anyone could ever ask for." She said, grinning.

"Hear, hear!" J.J yelled. They all laughed.

"TO THE BAU! AND TO CATCHING CRIMINALS!" Amanda said. They all cheered and drank from their champagne glasses. She drained hers in one go, then kissed Reid and pumped some music up, grabbing Reid's arm and making him dance with her. J.J watched her and Reid happily, then laughed when she saw Prentiss trying to dance with her big belly waving in the air.

"You know, me and you haven't had any alone time in awhile." Morgan whispered in her ear, laughing naughtily. She grinned.

"I was kind of thinking the same thing." She said.

"Yeah. How about we leave Henry's at Courtney's tonight and uh, get busy?" He said kissing her neck. She laughed and turned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Who said you're getting any?" She said, cocking an eyebrow and walking away. Morgan laughed in a oh-you-got-me kind of way and grabbed her around the waist, dragging her back to him.

"You are such a player, little miss hard to get." He said, kissing her as he laughed.

"I'm not playing hard to get. I'm simply telling the truth." Morgan laughed again in a oh-you-got-me kind of way.

"You're killing me tonight, aren't ya?" he said, cocking his eyebrow at her. She laughed.

"As opposed to when I kill you every other night? Shut downnn!" She said. He laughed in his normal laugh again.

"You're so cheeky, I love you!"

"Naw, I love you, too." She said, kissing him deeply.

_**"'Temptations, when we first meet them, are like a lion that roared at Samson; but if we overcome them, the next time we see them we shall find a nest of honey within them.' John Bunyan."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Okay so i put the rest of the story up in one night, big deal? I'm sure you're happy about it, correct? We've reached the end of the series! What will I do now? I guess write more stories huh? So maybe i'll be starting up another series with a Morgan/J.J pairing or perhaps, a Reid/J.J pairing? We'll see, we'll see, but maybe after I finish my Heroes story, which i'm thinking of making into a series...*thinks***

**did you guys like it? Leave me some reviews!**

**Until then, good day!  
**


	8. Author's Note

hey guys

i know, haven't heard from me for a while eh?

welll

im making another criminal minds story :)

and it's gonna be about J.J leaving, and how Morgan feels about that :)

if you liked these stories, then you might like this one too

it's coming up reall soon and ill post something up on this as soon as i put it up :)

signed,

KeybladeOfDestiny


End file.
